Ball joints having molded plastic sockets that receive a metallic ball stud are known. Previous plastic socket designs have inserted additional parts such as a metallic bearing ring for contact against the ball stud to reduce socket wear. However, additional loose parts increase assembly time and concerns about corrosion occurring between the metallic ball stud and the metallic bearing ring.
The construction of known ball joints also includes a plastic cap that is either inserted or screwed into a bore in the socket for contacting the ball stud. However, preventing caps from pushing out of the bores has been a problem. In addition, screwing in a fully threaded cap increases assembly time.
Previous ball joints have not allowed incremental torque adjustments to be made during the service life of the joint to compensate for wear or other changing conditions. Nor have the previous designs provided a pattern of reinforcing ribs to decrease the amount of socket material and increase strength and dimensional stability.